Unspeakable Magic
by Sparky Phoenix
Summary: Set at the beginning of OOtP, Harry makes changes in his life with the help of others. Rating for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, if you recognise characters/places from the series, they are not mine!

 **Chapter 1 – Visions and Visitors**

In the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive, a green eyed, black haired wizard collapsed onto his bed.

"This is just great." He moaned to himself. "Expelled from Hogwarts, stuck in this prison and not even my friends write to me."

He had the urge to hit something but couldn't find the motivation to even lift a hand from the bed. As he lay there, his eyes started to close as his mind started to catch up with what had happened that day. Dementors had shown up on Privet Drive, he had used magic to save himself and his cousin, then he had been expelled from Hogwarts, the only place he thought of as home. While thinking of Hogwarts, his mind drifted to a moment he would rather forget, grabbing the cup that would take him to The Graveyard.

 _'Kill the spare'_ He remembered, his mind supplying the rest of the memories of that night, though no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull himself away from it. Harry was sure that he was crying but could not even hear himself. He watched as figures started crawling out of Voldemort's wand. His mind had constantly replayed this night so many times since it had happened, that he wasn't surprised by anything that happened. What did surprise him was when the image faded to white, the only thing he saw in that vast whiteness was one glowing figure.

"Mum?" Harry questioned softly, his voice catching.

"Yes Harry, I have waited so long to be here. I have come to talk to you" The figure approached him

"But this isn't what happened." He replied, unsure of what was happening. He was totally surprised when he heard chuckling, the sound like music to his ears.

"It's magic, Harry." She looked at him lovingly. "I have been allowed to come and help you."

"Allowed? By who? What's happening?" Harry was starting to get a bit impatient as he asked.

"We're just waiting for one other, then I can explain." Lily answered.

Before Harry could ask any more questions, another glowing figure faded into existence. He squinted at the figure, it looked familiar to him

"Hello Harry Potter." The figure spoke to him. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"I'm going crazy, I must be!" Exclaimed Harry

"You are perfectly sane Harry." Lily started to explain. "I have been allowed by some people to come and see you, and to give you some help."

"What people? How can you help me?" Questioned Harry, still not believing this was real.

"It's a long story, and there are things I can't tell you, which is why Luna is here." Lily started to explain. "When I was alive, both Luna's Mother Pandora, and I were Unspeakables. We were working on some projects together, one of which is the reason that you survived the killing curse."

Harry's mouth opened wide in shock. "But if someone else knew, why do they think I had anything to do with it?"

Luna chuckled. "They're called Unspeakables, Harry Potter, that means they can't tell anyone what they are working on."

"Luna is right, we can't tell anyone about our work. Even now I'm not supposed to tell you about any of it." Lily smiled at him. "What I can tell you is that the children of Unspeakables have certain spells upon them that will help you."

"What spells? How will they help?" Harry asked frantically.

"Luna can explain more when you wake up." Lily said sadly as her figure started to fade away. "I've been here for too long."

"No, Mum! You can't go!" Harry yelled out, trying to keep her there for even a moment longer

"I must go for now Harry, but I will see you again." She stepped closer to him, pulling him into a hug, which Harry was surprised he could feel. "I love you Harry. Always."

"I love you Mum." Harry replied quietly as Lily's figure faded to nothing.

Luna stepped closer to him now. "It is time to wake up, Harry Potter."

Harry sat up suddenly, looking around his room, wondering what he would find. As he looked, he saw nothing different.

"Why would Luna Lovegood…" He was startled by a crack, when all of a sudden Luna was sat on the bed next to him.

"I did tell you to wake up, Harry Potter." She smiled serenely at him. Something about Luna made Harry trust her. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. She wasn't here to harm him.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here! My relatives won't like it." He started quietly arguing, not wanting his relatives to find him with a girl.

"You are the only one who will know that I am here, Harry Potter." She explained to him.

"But how? And please call me Harry." He replied, totally baffled by all that was happening.

"Would you believe me if I told you, magic?" Harry rolled his eyes at her answer. "I am the daughter of an Unspeakable, you are the son of another. Our mothers worked together and as part of that they let us play together."

"But how are you here now? That doesn't make any sense!" Harry was sure that his mind had left him, and that he was still dreaming.

"Our mothers made it so that we would always find each other Harry, my mother was a seer and she saw us needing each other." Luna explained to him in a tone as if telling him grass was green.

"But why haven't we met before? I remember seeing you at Hogwarts, but we've never spoken." He wanted to find out all he could about this girl, who by the sound of it was a link to his Mum.

"When your mother sacrificed herself for you, she blocked our link, knowing it would be re-established when it was needed. I only found out yesterday about this when my seer powers were unblocked." Luna explained to him. "Nobody else could tell either of us about this, as nobody else knew."

Harry took a few minutes to think over what Luna had told him so far. He knew deep inside that she was telling him the truth, and he felt himself wanting to open up to her.

"Do you know why our link has been re-established now?" He asked cautiously.

"I do." Luna replied simply, then just sat looking at him.

He waited patiently for her to tell him, then when he could feel she wasn't going to say anything else, he asked another question.

"Why has our link been re-established?"

She smiled widely at him. Seeing her smile made him want to see it more often. "You know how to ask the right questions! It was re-established now, because you are going to be in great trouble soon."

"I've been in trouble for years, why hasn't it happened before now?" He hesitantly queried.

"You've had to go through trials to make you who you are, Harry." Luna started to explain. "You've now reached a turning point."

"What turning point?" He was eager to know more.

"The Ministry don't believe that Voldemort is back, and they want to try and expel you for causing trouble." Harry was happy to hear her say Voldemort without stumbling.

"I had the letters from the Ministry, first one said I was expelled, then one saying I had to go to a hearing." He explained to her.

"They don't just want to have a small hearing, Harry. They want to have a full trial to get you arrested. That is the turning point. I've seen a few outcomes of that trial, I'm the only one that knows how to get the best outcome." Even though her voice sounded the same, he could hear the passion in her words. "I'm sorry to say this, Harry, but the Headmaster doesn't have your best interests in mind here." She added, expecting a backlash at this revelation.

"What do you mean? Dumbledore has always looked out for me!" He replied, feeling himself starting to get angry, but part of him knew she was right.

"Dumbledore wants to represent you at the trial, but the way he wants to go about it won't help." She told him softly, then reached out for his hand. As they touched, he felt a warm feeling through his body, making him feel more powerful. His mind started to feel clearer, and he could feel Luna close by, as if his magic was responding to her.

"What was that?" He questioned

"Our link has been fully restored. More needs to be done, but now you are in a better place for those things to happen. Also, before you ask, even though I can See, there are things I can't See. My power won't tell us everything that is going to happen, where would the fun be in that?" She laughed softly.

Harry joined in with a chuckle. "Well, what are we going to do next then?"

"To make sure our link is firm, we will have to spend a lot of time around each other for a while. Daddy knows that I'm here, and that this is important."

"How much time is a lot, Luna?" Harry questioned slightly worriedly.

"Well, I'm now going to be living with you." Luna replied brightly. "Your relatives won't know I'm here by the end of tonight anyway."

"How are you going to make it so they don't notice? We can't do any magic outside of school, and I've got to go to the ministry because of it!"

"Did you know that House Elf magic isn't traced by the Ministry?"

"But I got a warning a few years ago when Dobby…" Harry stopped when he heard a crack.

"Master Harry Potter Sir, such a great wizard called for Dobby!" The rather excitable House Elf started bouncing around.

"Hello Dobby." Luna said while Harry was still shocked by his appearance. "I need you to bond with Harry as his House Elf and make some changes around here."

"What?! Why?! Hermione will kill me if I bond with Dobby!" Harry recovered from his shock.

"House Elves need to be bonded to a family in order to survive. They have a symbiotic relationship with wizards if bound correctly, where both of your magic will be made stronger. Sadly, many of the Purebloods don't bind their elves properly, which is why Hermione has her crusade." Luna explained patiently, and Harry knew she was speaking the truth.

"Ok, how do I bond Dobby to me properly?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"You have to bind him as friend, family and equal. I cannot tell you the words, those you must find yourself."

After a few moments of thought, Harry spoke up. "Dobby, I would like you to be my House Elf. I bind you to me as my family, my friend, and my equal. Do you accept?"

Dobby looked up at Harry, his eyes opened wider than normal. "Yes, Harry Potter, Dobby accepts!"

"So mote it be." Harry replied.

A glow started around the pair of them, building in intensity until almost blinding. When it faded, Dobby looked different. He had grown in height and looked more like a true elf.

"Dobby, I would like you to make it so the three of us are not noticed by my relatives. I would also like you to enlarge my room." Harry requested.

With a snap of Dobby's fingers, all the changes were made. Harry's bed became a king size bed, with the rest of the room growing in size to become like an apartment.

"I think now it's time to sleep, Harry." Luna mentioned softly

A/N: Here is the first chapter of my story, I hope you like it. I'm not sure when I'll upload more, as my muse is a little bit flighty at the moment.


End file.
